


Familiar

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Buffy liked the lead singer of the band at The Bronze tonight.





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that scene in The Bronze in Series 2 (can't remember if it was E1 or not), where there's a band playing and the lead singer looks like a certain Watcher.

Buffy liked the lead singer of the band at The Bronze tonight. He was handsome, charming and familiar in a way that Buffy couldn’t quite put her finger on, but she liked it. As the music played, Buffy swayed in time, not dancing, but enough to feel it. As other men danced around her, she thought only of him, imagining his hands on her waist, his lips against her ear, his excitement pressing against the back of her leather skirt. It was amorous, seductive and sensual. Then Buffy realised. The handsome lead singer on the stage looked just like Giles.


End file.
